1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved control apparatus, and a corresponding method, for use on walk-behind lawnmowers of the type having a clutch interposed between the motor and blade thereof, and having an elongated cable for clutch operation. More particularly, it is concerned with such a control apparatus and method which provides a desirable "dead man" function, along with a two step procedure for engaging the clutch and initiating blade rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So-called walk-behind rotary powered mowers are well known and in widespread use. Generally speaking, such mowers include a lowermost housing supported on spaced wheels, with a gasoline powered engine coupled to a rotary mower blade disposed within the housing. An elongated handle is affixed to the housing at the rear thereof, so that the user simply pushes the mower in a "walk-behind" fashion.
In recent years the government has promulgated a number of safety regulations relating to mowers of the type described. For example, such mowers must now be equipped with a so-called "dead man" switch which generally includes a spring-biased handle which is grasped by the operator during normal operation of the mower. If the handle is thereafter released, mowing action is rapidly terminated for reasons of safety. Such termination may be by way of stopping the motor, or through a clutch mechanism operatively coupled with the handle which disengages the blade from the motor when the handle is released.
In addition, it has now been proposed that walk-behind mowers be provided with a control apparatus requiring two distinct actions to restart the rotary blade thereof when it has ceased operation.
In view of these regulations, there has been considerable effort on the part of mower manufacturers and suppliers to develop a low cost, compact, reliable and easy to use control apparatus which meets the new regulations.